Wish upon a Lucky Star
by lupa-chan
Summary: Kagami and Konata both decide to make a wish on a shooting star, but what is there wish and what will they do on their part to make their wish come true? Read and find out: the first chapter is pretty short but the rest coming up will be longer.
1. Alone in the room

Hi everyone! Yes i am still alive and im back with a new Konata/Kagami story! Ok i want as much criticism i can get so please, give it all you got. This is a pretty short chapter compared to the others i have written up for the whole story. i have to type up the rest of the chapters so that may take me some time but enough with my rambling! Enjoy :3

Dear Diary,

So, you know that feeling that you get when you drink the best hot chocolate in the world? You feel the drink go down to your stomach and from there the warmth flows through you, making you feel warm and safe and you know that the more you drink it , the better you know your gonna feel. You can feel your face getting warm and your stomach feels warm and fuzzy and you feel just plain happy. Yeah, you know that feeling? I wish I knew that feeling too.

I feel a small rush whenever im around that girl but so far nothing like what I've heard its supposed to feel like. Sometimes I wish that that blue haired girl could see what my actions really mean. I just wish she could understand and would like me back the same way I like her; so that I could experience that warm fuzzy feeling that I've heard so much about. I'm close to going crazy! It's like that scratch on your back that you can't reach and no matter how hard you try you can't get rid of it. It annoys you half to death but once you've scratched it, it feels so much better. That's how I feel about Konata. She's a pain but I've seen her caring side and she's always embarrassing me but its helped me break out of my shell I guess. Bah, I don't know what I'm going to do about this girl. Hopefully tomorrow won't be as chaotic as usual.

Kagami

I closed my diary and stood up from my desk. It was getting close to my bed time and I needed to get ready so that I could actually get up in the morning. Luckily I had already finished my homework earlier and I already took my shower. This gave me some extra time to relax and distract myself from anymore thoughts of my best friend. I picked up the book I was reading and laid in my bed. With the window open and a light breeze coming in, a good book that I've been getting really interested in and a nice cup of tea, usually nothing would be able to distract me. But the more I kept trying to read, the harder It became to keep reading. With a loud sigh, I closed the book and laid it on my night stand next to my somewhat beat up alarm clock. I sat up and looked out into the night sky.

I had already resigned myself that I liked my best friend. I thought that, since ignoring it wasn't really helping my situation, by admitting to myself I liked her, I thought I would feel better and understand myself better. But it looks like I was wrong. Now I don't concentrate on a way I feel, but rather on a way to change the feelings and situation I'm in.

Don't get me wrong, I've come to terms with the fact I like both men and women(though in Konata's case its more like "girl" then "woman"). I just want a way to feel something more the unrequited love. Though I'm sure that if Konata found out about my type of thinking, she'd call me a "tsundere" or something and make fun of me.

I Glance back at my clock. Shoot, its already 10:30. Oh well, I better get to bed. As I closed my window, I saw a shooting star flash through the sky. It was so quick that there was no way I could have said my wish three times. I closed my eyes and said my wish once, just for kicks and half wishing it would come true. I wrote down my wish in my diary so that I wouldn't forget in case it actually did come true. I closed up the window, turned off the lights, and crawled into bed. I said my wish two more times and fell straight to sleep. Tomorrow feels like its going to be a tiring day.

And there you have it! chapter one! so hand out the criticism i can take it I'm a tough cookie. but also please use nice language. also tell me what you thought of the summary i used for the story. Thank you :)


	2. Operation Mirror

A.N: _well, I'm sorry that it took me so long to get the newer chapters up everyone. Its been pretty busy at work and I've been around trying to fit as much time I can for my friends who have all gone to do their separate things._

_So anyway, just a heads up this time the story is in Konatas P.O.V. haha I don't want to confuse you guys. So just like before, I'd love some comments and reviews so I can better my writing up a bit. Enjoy_

I went upstairs to my room after eating dinner with Dad and Yutaka. It was pretty decent dinner if I do say so myself. I wanted something easy so I went with a western dish: spaghetti and meatballs. I was pretty tired but I couldn't let Dad cook. Haruhi knows what disaster he would have made and Yutaka doesn't cook to much so I have no idea if she can or not. If she can't though it'll just add to her moe factor.

Once in my room, I opened the window to get the air in my room circulating, fired up my computer and resumed the gal game I had just started playing before dinner. It's called Kira Kira. The game its self isn't to complicated and the graphics are pretty nice. Its an excellent way to pass the time before even thinking of touching the homework "Sorry homework, I don't like you, so I'm not going to do you." Hehe, I chuckled at my own innuendo; ah the beauties of my perverted mind. I was just about to make the decision about which girl to choose when I heard a knocking at the door. "Onee, can I come in?"

_Uh oh. _"one sec Yutaka." I didn't want her to see anything she might not want to on the computer screen so I shut the monitor off, grabbed a random manga by my bed and did a ninja worthy jump onto my bed. "You can come on in Yu-chan." She cautiously opened the door and came in. She knows that there are a few things in here she doesn't want to find. Lets just say you don't want your grandparents to see this stuff. Though I was able to convince her to read some of Hiyorin's doujins.

"So whats up?" I asked. "Well cousin, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I'm sure you've done something like this before. So I'm pretty sure you can help me." _Oh God, please don't be about school subjects…._ "Well I wanted to ask you about this problem here, it's a little hard. Do you think you can help me?" _Crap! _I take a look at her homework and see that its math. _Why does math always look like an alien language…I can't solve this._ I looked back at Yutaka and I feel so bad that I have to tell her I can't do it but there's not much else I can do for her. "Well, I didn't really get this back when I was in your grade and its been so long since I've done this kind of problem…."

She looked a bit down about it. "Oh, well that's too bad. I guess I'll just ask Minami-chan tomorrow. I'm going to head off to bed, g'night Cousin." "Good night!" Yutaka left the room, closing the door quietly behind her. When she closed the door, a strong with blew through my open window scattering my homework every where. I dropped the book in my hand a started chasing frantically after my now air-born papers. I saw one heading out the window and dove after it. I was now hanging half out my window, trying my best to pull my self back in. Once I knew I was safely back inside my room, I caught a streak of light pass through the night sky. _Ah, my wish! _I said my wish three times very quickly, almost sounding like Yuki Nagato when she manipulates data. After I finished saying my wish, I wrote it down quickly as to not forget about it, in case it could come true.

I placed all the homework on the desk and closed the window. I looked at the clock, it was still way to early to head to bed or do any homework. So I turned my monitor and resumed my game once again. As I was playing, I couldn't help but think about the wish I made. If watching loads of anime and games has taught me anything, its that wishing alone doesn't mean the wish will come true. I have to do something on my end to make my wish come true. Once this game is finished, I'll start coming up with a plan to assure that my wish will come true.

_Tada! Second chapter up. Its another short one but its got its purpose. I promise you the third one is already written and its longer then the first two. I just need to revise it a bit and it'll be up soon I promise! Don't forget to Read and Review :3_


End file.
